An electromechanical transducer for converting pressure fluctuations into electrical signals is known, for example, from the German Disclosure Document DE OS No. 1 673 938. The transducer described there includes a permanent magnet and a semiconductor element, namely a Hall generator, whose electrical response is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field. The transducer has an air gap which is entered by an adjustment component which alters the flux lines in the air gap. Transducers of this type require very high precision during manufacture and during adjustment. When installed in motor vehicles, they require additional expensive protection to prevent contamination by dirt. A still further detrimental feature of the Hall-generator known in the art is a distinct temperature dependence, resulting in different output signals at equal pressures but different temperatures.